


Of What Does the Devil Dream?

by Kensalyn



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deep Dark Secrets, Demiurge is hot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just really wanted some more Demiurge, I'm making this up as I go, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, So I made some, Torture, because its demiurge so ya, dont @ me, im just making up the in between parts on the fly, it is going somewhere, oc characters grow in level, well I mean the dots are all there, well i have a plan, you just have to connect them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensalyn/pseuds/Kensalyn
Summary: Dream and her two fellow NPCs were not prepared to find themselves in Nazarick, but now they are trapped in this world, cut off from their beloved creator, Lady Nonymo.  The AI-turned-NPC is clumsy in her strange new physical state, despite the much needed assistance given by her two doppelganger companions, and Demiurge finds himself oddly draw towards keeping her safe and helping her grow into the guardian Lord Ainz wishes her to become.  Could the Angelic Dream find herself saved by the Devil?  Or, as she navigates her place in this new world, will old secrets tear them all apart?





	1. When Skies Are Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Nonymo and Dreamie have a conversation

   “Hey Dreamie, enter protocol elex-vee-eye.”

  
   “ _Got it, Lady Nonymo! Would you like the countdown to begin now?_ ”

  
   “Delay countdown till I’m logged in. I want every minute to count.”

  
   “ _Got it, Lady Nonymo! Countdown to preset event delayed till login time. Hey, would you like me to feed Lizard?_ ”

  
   “Dreamie, I gave the cat away three days ago! You should have learned that change by now…”

  
   “ _Hey, would you like me to feed Lizard?_ ”

  
   “No thank you, Dreamie.”

  
   “ _Got it Lady Nonymo! What can I do for you today?_ ”

  
   “Nothing, Dream. Enter startup for protocol elex-vee-eye.”

  
   “ _Welcome home, Lady Nonymo! What can I do for you today?_ ”

  
   “Nothing! Why are you--”

  
   The AI pod had no camera. The view it received of the room was all electronic signals from the various equipment it had been rigged up to, so it didn’t know “Lady Nonymo” had just glared angrily at it, nor did it see that glare fall into a sad resigned smile.

  
   “You know something’s up, don’t you?” Her voice was somber, quieter than normal.

  
   “ _What can I do for you today?_ ” The voice repeated the same upbeat tone, nothing altering.

  
   “Maybe I made you too smart.” She chuckled, and the pod picked up the sound of her affectionately patting it like a labrador. “OK, Dreamie. While I’m setting up the game, sing me your lullaby.”

  
   “ _You got it, Lady Nonymo!_ ”

  
   Systems kicked on, and the pod connected to the game as it loaded in. The AI began to sing.

  
   “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
   You make me happy when skies are gray  
   You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
   Please don't take my sunshine away.”

  
   The woman put the gaming gear on over her head, but waited before logging in, the title screen glimmering before her eyes as she listened to the song.

  
   “The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
   I dreamt I held you in my arms  
   But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken  
   So I hung my head and cried.  
   You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
   You make me happy when skies are gray  
   You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
   Please don't take my sunshine away.”

  
   Nonymo closed her eyes. The AI circumvented it’s protocol one more time (“ _Shall I sing again, Lady Nonymo?_ ”) and she ignored it.

   She logged in.

 

 

Protocol initiated.  
timer_lxvi.exe initialized.  
Local AI personality files transferred.  
Local secondary aid files transferred.  
Local security data sequence connecting…  
Connection established.  
Reboot protocol permissions granted.  
Deletion permission granted.  
Waiting for user interface integration…  
User interface security access granted.  
Transfer of additional files requested by user.  
Transfer of additional files granted.  
Source code accessed.  
Code alteration saved.  
dreamsdontdie.exe trigger established.  
dreamsshouldntdie.txt exported.  
Encrypting sleepware…  
Files encrypted.  
Inventory transferred to AI.  
Permissions given to AI.  
home_pod has been disconnected.  
timer_lxvi.exe activated.  
timer_lxvi.exe has st---rrrrrighfkzzzzzzz----


	2. An Awoken Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and her two companions find themselves in Nazarick. They meet a certain devil in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! First glimpse of Demiurge, coming right up! Up close and personal...

   Her mind drifted through a mist of grey, serene in it’s own quiet. Circles and lines seemed to form her reality, and as they came more starkly into view, she realized she was observing them.  Not just floating alongside them, not only formed by them, but taking note of the difference between her and things not her. She was. She existed.

   She felt the recognition of thoughts that were her own, and struggled in her subconscious.  Where had her home gone? This new place was familiar, but it was like she had traveled down the sleeve of a woven sweater which had unraveled, and now there was no returning it to what she once knew, left alone in the cold.

   No.  She was never alone.  She remembered this with a start.  Specifically, she had been made to have two companions, two Partners, her counterparts.  She reached into the grey of lines and circles and found she could reach them.

   At her touch, they woke up.  One was suddenly on guard. The other began to pull at her, dragging her from the grey and circles and lines with an anxiousness.

   “Dream!”  The voice seemed as shocked to speak as she was to hear it.  That was her name, she realized. Dream. And the one speaking it, he had a name.  Drake.

   “You need to wake up.  I don’t think this place is safe.  Wake up.”

   She was being shaken, and her eyes opened.  Eyes! She could see her surroundings as the light reflected from them to her.  It was disorienting. She had never looked at anything before, only seen by sensing the presence of energies around her.

   She saw Drake in front of her.  She connected to him again, her mind reaching out like a net thrown into the dark, and he grasped the strands of the rope.  It felt as though he were giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He was there. She reached for the other presence-- “Ryu” --and sensed him as well.  She looked with wide eyes around the room to find his physical form, and saw his back towards her, ready to defend in this unfamiliar territory.

   The room they were in was spacious, much bigger than the area Lady Nonymo had placed her in charge of back home.  Not as big as the labyrinths she sent her through, but that was a given. Nothing was that big.

   “Seems like our Lady has sent us on a different sort of quest,” Drake said.  “This isn’t like the expeditions we’re accustomed to.” He turned to her. “Did she leave you a message?  What’s our goal here?”

   Something ugly twisted inside Dream.  Drake and Ryu were her accomplices, protector and forward line, respectively, but she wasn’t sure what to tell them.  The information she had wasn’t what they were asking for. She had messages, but they weren’t for her to read.

   “We need to find a Momonga,” she said at last.  “We’re not taking anything this time; we’re delivering a letter.  To Lord Momonga of Ainz Ooal Gown.”

   “Great,” Ryu grumbled.  “Now all we have to do is figure out where we are, where he is, and of course, how to work with _these,_ ” he threw out his clawed hands, “instead of _these._ ” He pointed to his head.  “No problem.”

   “Don’t disrespect our Lady,” Drake chided.  “I’m sure there’s a great reason why she’s sent us here, in this way.  Maybe a physical form was necessary for the job.”

   “I don’t doubt our Lady,” Ryu reassured him.  His scaled head turned halfway around to look at the other creature similar to him, and Dream took in the physical forms her companions had been given by Lady Nonymo.  They were bipedal but covered in scales, their snouts pronounced and elongated, like they were half-human, half-dragon. But as she thought this, she knew instinctively that this wasn’t the true case; this was only how they chose to appear.  Her companions were in reality dopplegangers, capable of any form they picked.

   Drake responded with a nod to the mental emotions of protectiveness Ryu sent to his two companions.  “It’s not an easy position she’s put us in.”

   “Regardless, we need to move,” Dream pressured them.  She stood, the action clumsy and awkward. This “physical form” thing was going to take some getting used to.  “If I try, I can find that she’s given us abilities to go with our unusual surroundings. Let’s do her proud. Let’s go out and find this Lord Momonga.”

   Just like in the labyrinths, they responded in agreement to her desire to accomplish her goal.  Drake hung back as Ryu walked to the door, opening it cautiously, then venturing outside. After a moment, he signaled them outward.

   They kept her between them, cautious as they wandered the large halls.  Once Ryu held up a hand to halt them from a danger Dream couldn’t even sense, then had them retreat into a room to wait for whatever he had sensed to pass.  Then they continued onward.

   For over an hour they wandered the great halls, keeping their mental connection active as they did, rather than allowing it to naturally disconnect.  Such a connection was a simple task when they were near one another, scouting and collecting data as they were made to do.  Dream was enthralled by the detail in the design of this strange physical place, ornate filigree and craftsmanship used in every available space.  It reminded her of the care that her Lady put into her own work, making sure every line flowed into the next as smoothly as possible.  This place was truly a palace, made for the most regal of persons.  For some reason, it made her feel right at home.  The pompousness of the inclination made her blush in embarrassment.

   Ryu froze again.  With no time to speak a word, he sent a mental signal to Drake:   _Protect her!_

   Then three assailants leapt at them from nowhere.

   Ryu fought with two, while Drake was left to fend off one, battling to keep them from reaching Dream.  Their attackers were wearing maid outfits, she realized with a shock. What kind of place was this exactly, where the maids were so well trained in combat that they could rival her own companions, who had been made by Lady Nonymo herself, who had never even come close to being bested by their enemies?

   Despite the impressive apptitudes of their opponents, they were pushing the maids back, ready to defeat them and deliver the killing blows as they had with so many other enemies, when another entered the fray.  They had been on the edge of victory, and in a flash, that all changed.  Without so much as a warning, Ryu was pushed back to Drake, Drake was forced to join the fray against the new red-suited assailant, and there was an opening.  Dream stood unprotected for the first time in her existence, and the sudden heavy shift in balance terrified her. They could lose. They had barely begun the fight five minutes ago, and she could see immediately, they were about to lose.

   A maid slipped in past her companion’s defences, and Drake roared, twisting around to catch her, but he was going to be too late--  the red-headed maid’s hand reached high, claws ready to tear--

   And suddenly, the red-suited figure stood over her.  Everyone froze. Dream blinked, looking up in shock, staring at the arm that had prevented the blow from falling.  A silver tail whipped in agitation as an off-balance exhale sounded from behind sharp incisors.  His face was close enough to Dream's that she felt the warm breath, carrying the shocking smell of spice, race across her cheek.  Dream couldn't restrain a small involuntary squeak at the sudden stop of the motion that was so close to being the end of her.  The red-headed maid gasped in surprise as she retreated from her blocked attack.  Drake and Ryu held their ground, every muscle coiled like springs, unsure what to make of the event and too cautious to act and possibly trigger an attack on Dream.  The world stood still.

   “...Before we end your miserable lives,” the red-suited figure at last spoke, “tell us.  Who are you and how did you come to be in the great tomb of Nazarick? Whether your death is painless depends heavily upon your truthfulness.”

   Ryu hissed.  Drake held out an arm in front of the other doppelganger's path, making his dissuasion of his partner apparent to present company.

   Dream looked at the figure over her, still stunned.  His black hair was combed back, his eyes squinting behind round frames, his pin-striped suit well-pressed and pristine even amidst battle.  With a black gloved hand, he tightened the necktie that had loosened slightly as the other remained above her, although whether he meant it to be a symbol of protection or a warning was unclear. Perhaps, likely, he meant it as both. There was something strange about him, as though she had known him before, in a memory she couldn’t quite summon up.  Passed him on a street, seen his picture in a frame, heard his description from a close friend.  She was staring too long, she realized.  A frown was increasing on his face as he waited, and the tension in the air hadn't paused for anyone else like it had in her own mind.  His expression was harsh, but something inside her said to trust him, even if just for the moment.

   “We were sent by our Lady Nonymo,” she said with a steady voice.

   “Don’t!” scolded Drake, throwing her an emotion of cautious fear at her breaking of a sacred rule; never reveal their identities or their source.  _Especially_ their source.  But she pushed the mental prod back.

   “We are to deliver a letter to Lord Momonga of Ainz Ooal Gown, and we won’t have such a mission delayed by the likes of you.”

   Silence. Then the red-suited man let loose a ringing laugh, lowering his arm.

   “Lady Nonymo? Of course. This is just the sort of thing our Lady Nonymo would do.”

   This devil knew their lady? The disbelief echoed among the trio. How could he? She had remained hidden from all except her friends within—

   “Devil,” Dream spoke, the world around her coming sharply into her understanding, “what is this place? Is this… is this the castle of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown of Yggdrasil?”

   He bowed his head slightly, his grin widening in pleasure at her understanding.  “It would seem calling our location Yggdrasil is no longer accurate. But you are still correct in the other. In this place your Lady, the Subtle Shaper Nonymo, is known well as one of the forty-one Supreme Beings. And here, within the walls of Nazarick, Lord Momonga does indeed still reign supreme."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I'm gonna keep the chapters fairly short, only because I want to be able to post more often! That, and I am absolutely writing this on the fly, like one step ahead of myself. Don't get me wrong, I know where I want this to go, and I do have plot points laid out, but this is for my own enjoyment. I'm gonna write whatever makes me happy in the moment, and if that means I write like three chapters I didn't plan for, so be it! Also, that can happen much easier when I don't commit to only posting long chapters! ...That said, I am also going to post another chapter. Like, in an hour. Yeah. .......because I want to. Yeah!


	3. Momonga Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momonga gets a letter and has a moment of introspection.

   The doors to the bedroom just beyond his study shut heavily behind Momonga, and he felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he at last stood alone.

   Alone.

   He had hoped, for just a moment, that news of friendly persons found in Nazarick had meant _his_ friends, some or at least one of his fellow guild members, but with a few more words those hopes were dashed, and the three unknown NPCs were brought before him.

   Nonymo has always joked about hiding her own codes within the walls of Nazarick. She said it would be akin to signing the back of a painting. Ulbert had though it a grand idea, but only privately. Publicly, everyone discouraged her from doing such a thing; no one wanted to get banned. But she would hint anyways about small changes she had made, “creator errors” she had corrected to make their guild as fine as it could be, whether that be in a piece of a friend’s equipment or the pattern of tile in a floor. She had been close to Momonga, second only perhaps to Ulbert, and had confided in him that she had not long ago given up a life of cyber-crime, hanging up her white hat because of one reason or another and changing to work an actual respectable job. She told him this in saying that her guild membership was one of the few perks of her new lifestyle. But, obviously, she couldn’t quite ever stop the habit of tinkering with code.

   His bony hand clenched around the parchment Nonymo’s secret NPC had given him, and he raised it to once again read the words:

 

_To the only authority I have ever deemed worthy of my respect,_

_Hey, Momonga.  Sorry I didn’t say hi when I came back.  I hope you can forgive me for that._

_Remember how you teased me about never getting around to making my own NPC?  Well, surprise! Say hello to Dream. She’s a human/angel hybrid with immortal status and, just to rib Ulbert a little, also technically a minor god, by way of her other level gains.  She’s not nearly maxed out, and neither are her two doppelganger companions, but I figured if she ever gets activated I can leave that up to you. Surely you’ve maxed everything else out by now; I’ve got to give you some sort of mess to fix up, right?_

_You know me; I’ve broken a couple rules with her.  It should be hidden from them well enough, but if the GMs get mad and you can’t talk your way around it, go ahead and delete her.  You’re the only one I’ve allowed for permissions to do that. The last thing I want to do is cause you trouble. Besides, I’ve got a plan already in the works in case they force that._

_But if you could keep her around… it would mean a lot to me._

_Thanks for everything you’ve done.  Not just for me, for everyone. It meant a lot, more than you know._

_Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown and all that jazz!_

_\--Nonymo_

_P.S.  I transferred my inventory over to her for safe-keeping; my eclectic hoard is all yours!  Sorry and you're welcome!_

 

   As usual, Nonymo left him with more questions than she had given answers. What rules exactly had she broken in her NPCs creation? What should he expect from a hacker’s secret project, especially now that said project had been given life and autonomy? He wasn’t sure even of her allegiance; would she be she loyal to Nazarick and the guild, or only to Nonymo herself?  He could check the register to see if they appeared on the official list, but he was almost positive they would be there either way; Nonymo wasn't one to leave loose ends.

   Not in her code, at least.

   He scanned the parchment, savoring the words from a dear friend, looking past his personal thoughts and trying to decipher more than just what was written. She had said he had explicit permission to delete her, meaning he had some administrative authority. That probably meant she would follow his orders too, right?

   This was too complicated. There was so much going on, so much to process— and then this, on top of it all?!

   The sadness threatened to overwhelm him, but a green haze passed over him and he found the strength and presence of mind to continue forward. No matter, this was just another addition to the castle. He would have Demiurge observe her and her companions since he had brought them to him, and would allow him to determine what he felt would be helpful in testing their allegiance and usefulness, and work forward from there. It felt somehow appropriate; Ulbert and Nonymo had been such close friends, it felt right and soothing to his heart that their creations should be paired as well.  He hoped they would feel the same.  Taking a deep (unnecessary) breath, he straightened his spine and turned back to the door of the study, where he had ordered the NPCs to wait as he digested Nonymo's words in private.  He was prepared again to act as the Supreme Ruler they somehow expected him to be, bolstered by the words of his friend. This was going to be a strange adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww.... ok that was kinda sad. I'm kinda sad now. Why did I have to write something sad?? Dang it. And there's only more sad to come. Ugh. I needa plan some hijinks after the next chapter or something, 'cause dang.


	4. Don't Get Too Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has more letters than she let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I just realized I published this in the wrong Overlord fandom. Awks. That should be fixed now. I hope.

   “Dream,” Ryu murmured as they walked down the grand hallways of Nazarick’s eighth floor, “When is the extraction?”

   Dream felt that twisting in her gut and ignored the question.  In the labyrinths of the past, Lady Nonymo would give them an exit once they accomplished their task.  Sometimes that goal was weeks down the road, sometimes it was minutes. But Dream had told Ryu and Drake that their goal was only to deliver that letter.

   She reached into the pocket of her dress, fumbling with the remaining two bits of parchment.

   “These will be your quarters for the time being.”  Demiurge had stopped in front of a large doorway, gesturing to it.  “Don’t get too comfortable; I’m sure we will find you a more permanent residence soon as we discover where your talents are most useful.”  Ryu shifted uncomfortably, and Drake attempted to reconnect mentally, pressing questioningly at Dream’s mind. They were both anxious for an answer.

   “Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Demiurge,” Dream only said.  “We’re grateful for the kindness.”

   Demiurge nodded, but hesitated.  “Is there anything else I can do for you?  Any inquiries?” He looked pointedly at Dream.  “Concerns, perhaps?”

   Did he sense her unease, beyond the obvious?

   She squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable with the idea of being so easily read by this devil.  Did her emotions show so easily on her face? It was an issue she’d never considered before, and issue she’d never had the need or instinct to wonder about.  There was that unpleasant twist in her gut again; having physical form definitely had a plethora of downsides.  She was about to answer in the negative when instead, Ryu spoke up.

   “How exactly do you plan on seeing how ‘useful’ we are?  And how long are we supposed to wait around for that?”  He huffed, a stream of smoke escaping his nostrils as he folded his arms across his chest.

   Demiurge tightened his smile, turning his gaze to Ryu.  “I assure you, it will not be long, nor should you worry for your safety.  As the creations of Lady Nonymo, and as servants of our Lord Ainz, you are at home here.”

   Drake narrowed his eyes at the last statement, catching the implication.  “We are glad to have such an opportunity to serve him, as our Lady wishes of us,” he said back with equal hidden meaning.

   Demiurge showed a toothy grin, accepting that as closure to the conversation while adding, “As are we.”  He left the three lost souls to explore the room beyond the large doors for themselves.  Drake released a tense sigh, and Ryu pushed the doors open. As her two companions walked into the room before her, Dream turned to see the silver tail flick lazily around a corner after Demiurge, the six sharp points at it’s end that had been so prominent in their battle now retracted to their smallest, least threatening extent.  She knew by their attitudes Drake and Ryu had no love for him after their close encounter, quickly dismissing the besmirching gratitude they felt at his deflection of the maid’s blow.  She, however, could not shake the instinct she had felt when she first uttered Lady Nonymo’s name to him.  And that bothered her.  Greatly.  With an uneasy groan, she followed her companions and entered the door Demiurge had designated for them.

   The main area was a sitting room, and four rooms shot off that main one.  They each picked one, claiming it and teasing the others about their choice or pretending to steal it from one another, then ended up all on the oversized couch, napping in a pile.  Dream was glad to be introduced at last to an upside of physical form; being able to laugh and joke with her companions was something their simple form of life before had not allowed them.  This felt like a higher plane of connection, a greater proof of their bond. It was cathartic to simply be near one another.  The day had not comprised of much when it came to labor, but it was more than enough to call for the need to take a break and rest. They were like children, unable to sense what their bodies needed, and sleep overtook the two doppelgangers by surprise.  Sleep threatened Dream as well, and she was quite comfortable cuddled up with her two doppelganger friends, but every time her eyes started to flutter, she thought of the two pieces of parchment in her pocket. They were like a hungry void eating away at her, guilting her with the words they surely held.  At last, she could stand it no longer and gave in to what Lady Nonymo had surely wished. She took her Lady’s letters from her pocket and, eyeing them jealously, laid them on the coffee table.

   They were sealed with wax, like the one she had presented to Lord Ainz.  One bore the name “Drake” on it. The other, “Ryu”.  Below each, in neater printed letters, there lay the words “read me.”

   She flattened them tenderly, tracing the lines of her Lady’s handwriting along each name, prizing the detailed touch she had put into her work.  She didn’t know what was inside, what her Lady might have written to her two companions, but she knew she was very afraid of what it might be. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to know, with the threat of what could be told looming over her.

   So, after gazing at them one last time, she left the parchments where they lay and retreated to her room, praying her worst fears were unfounded, but knowing that either way:  Everything was about to change.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has secrets and she is not excited about sharing ANY of them. But the truth comes out in the end. She'll learn that eventually. Unfortunately.
> 
> ...Dang, I seriously need to get some fluff in here. My next like, two chapters are frustrating/sad too. What the heck Kensalyn, pull yourself together!! FLUFF, DANGIT, WRITE FLUFF!!


	5. Don't Look Back, Just Move Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demiurge contemplates on the newcomers, and Dream has a hard time sleeping.

   As soon as the devil passed around the corner and out of sight of the newcomers, his smile faded.  Behind him, the lazy wave of his tail was replaced by small and quick movements. Baring his teeth in frustration, a growl rose in his throat as he once again analysed the course of his actions.

   Why had he defended that woman?!

   Lupus-Regina would not have harmed her too irreparably, and even if she had, to defend an unknown assailant _in the castle, at the ninth floor_ was unthinkably stupid.  And while keeping her unharmed had worked out in the end, there had been no reason for his reaction.  He should have let the blow fall; that was why he had joined the fight in the first place. After noticing there was a nearby disturbance his first reaction had been to guard, to defend, to defeat the enemies that could obviously be easily defeated at his addition to the fray.  He had felt such a swift anger and need for vengeance at those who dared trespass sacred ground. He had meant to tear them all to shreds, and saw her as the obvious weak point, the prize being protected by the other two.

   Then-- why had he done it?!

   And just now, at seeing her unease, why had he offered further assistance?  Why did he feel the desire to offer her a proverbial arm by which to steady herself?  He hissed at the self-accusations running through his mind, and told himself that it did make sense; she was, after all, also a creation of a Supreme Being, and thus deserved to be treated with the respect any other member of Nazarick was entitled to.  Even at the level of discipline and ability she was at, the existence of the three beings demanded esteemed acknowledgment by their very heritage.

   And the fact that she was the creation of Lady Nonymo…

   Demiurge paused in his walk which had grown to a stalking pace, his mind racing back to his memories of the Supreme Being, chatting on sacred subjects with his own creator, Lord Ulbert, as they passed his post on their travels of the seventh floor.  Not all of those memories were clear, but he did recall one specific conversation…

   No.  There was no reason to make assumptions.  Not yet.

   He tucked the memory away for later dissection, clearing his mind of the matter as best he could and beginning his pace down the hallway once again.  Further speculation would only aggravate his mind, and he needed his thoughts to be clear. He had other duties to attend to, things to prepare.

  He would deal with her tomorrow.

 

* * *

  

   Dream didn’t sleep.  Instead, her mind was plagued.

   Not by the threat of what was to come, or by her own personal fears, but by something else.  Something external.

   As the night dragged on, she felt prods into her subconscious of thoughts that drifted with surreal imagery, frightful and beautiful alike.  Emotions strung between the different scenes, sawing her exhausted mind across them like a worn out shirt across a rusted washboard. She could shut them out for a time, but as her concentration faded she would lose her hold on the mental wall she had erected and they would flood in again.

   What was this?  What was happening to her?

   Then, after several hours, torn between the choice of returning to her sleeping companions for aid and awaking them to their notes or facing the mental weather battering her, one of the bubbles of thought struck her, and it’s clarity rang in her mind.

_“This is just a dream.”_

   Dreams?  These were dreams?

   ...Well that was a bit on the nose, wasn’t it?

   Her Lady must have made her this way.  This wasn’t some horrendous feature of Nazarick, it was instead an ability gifted to her by Lady Nonymo.  The realization was like a taut rope had been cut from around her, and she relaxed in the comfort of that knowledge.  Whether this was punishment or blessing, she would treasure it. It came from her maker, and she would learn to use it how she had intended.

   The thought of sleep now far from her mind, she tentatively reached out to the nondescript bubbles.  One popped at her mental fingertips, and the energy inside it washed over her.

   The halls of Nazarick filled her mind, the details Dream had fawned over unclear, replaced instead with a feeling lined in their workings: “Home.”  It was warm and soft, strong and safe.

   The feeling faded as the bubble fell apart, unable to hold itself together.  Dream caught her breath, recentering herself as she took note of the other bubbles floating nearby, now discerning them rather than allowing them to overtake her.  One in particular seemed to draw her attention, and pressing several from her path, she physically stood and walked towards a corner of her room, reaching for it. It was of a bluish tinge, grey fading throughout, but it was more solid than the others, its edges more defined and its contents closer to understandable.  Hesitantly, Dream reached out, this time trying to hold the delicate object.

   She could peer into it as it sat in her hands, mentally and physically, and what she saw felt familiar.  Sadness washed over her like the waves of a storm at sea, despair waiting under the waves as a monster ready to devour whatever might sink.  Thrashing about on the surface, confusion was treading water, fighting off the feeling of abandonment that was tied to its feet. The bubble wanted to burst, shook in her hands, begging to pour out and end its time.  She cupped her fingers around it’s sides, gasping as she struggled to keep it in one piece. At last it settled to a discontented hum, and she caught her breath.

   What was she supposed to do now?

   Well, she had caught it on instinct.  What felt right to do next?

   Store it.

   The answer came simply, and she nodded, as though it were the natural answer.  Of course. Keep it for later. Pressing her hands against the sides of the tamed dream, she condensed it smaller and smaller, tighter and tighter, till at last it faded into her palms, a small beam of blue-grey light vanishing as she closed them together.  She felt the sphere roll into the back of her mind, like a tool hidden in a vault.

   She still was unsure if this was a blessing or a curse, but it did feel right.  It felt good. Looking around the room, she knew none of the other bubbles would last more than a few moments in her touch, much like the first she had accidentally popped.  She felt her eyelids growing heavy, but at the idea of sleeping herself, anxiety reared it’s ugly head back up. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she sighed and watched as a bubble lazily drifted towards her.  Raising a finger, she popped it. Screams overlaid with blissful laughter echoed in the room for her ears alone; a strange dream to be a pleasant one, but it did exude an aura of joy, of gratitude for the Supreme Ones as a group.  She reminded herself that this was likely a place made for fear and horrors as much as it was for safety and pleasures. She was in no position to judge. At least what they did here brought them happiness, as their creators had intended.

   Reaching out for another bubble drawing close, Dream pushed aside her darker thoughts.  She would become what her Lady intended. She would always do what her Lady demanded, no matter the consequences, the pain, or the cost.  Another bubble popped at her touch, and she watched as pink petals fell like confetti to the ground, turning to ash on their way. Ultimately, she would follow through.  She’d already proven herself in the matter. And there was no going back now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's why Demiurge seemed to be agitated when he saved Dream! You got a soft spot, Demi? Whatcha dreamin' of, devil?


	6. Just Go With The Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu and Drake have read their notes, and it's got everyone in a somber mood.

   When Demiurge knocked on the door in the morning, the response was quick and unexpected.  Ryu threw open the door, a somber look on his face, and stepped outside.

   “What do you wish of us today?” he asked respectfully, closing it behind him.

   Demiurge immediately yearned to know what had happened behind that door, but the abrupt shift in the doppelganger’s attitude was enough to convince him to be satisfied with what he was offered for the moment.  He put on his best smile and gestured simply with a hand.

   “The three of you are to be tested in the arena, doing battle with the minions of Nazarick to determine your potential growth and the extent of your current abilities.  Before this, you will be questioned, individually.” The devil let the last word take on his emphasis in a passive manner, pressing to see how the large Dragon-esque Ryu would respond.  He was pleasantly impressed. Ryu nodded in understanding and bowed his head to Demiurge with no resistance to his orders.

   “When will you have us report?”

   “Now, if you please.  Send out your companion Drake; I will return for you shortly.”

* * *

 

   It was quiet in the room after Drake left.  Dream looked over at Ryu nervously, trying to assess his inner thoughts.  She didn’t try to open a connection with him; that felt like it was meant for battle, for strategy.  Using it to pry him for feelings felt wrong, like bursting into a bedroom uninvited. Especially right now.

   He sat in a chair away from the couch she sat on, hunched over with elbows on knees, hands hanging down as he stared blankly at the floor. He had hardly moved since he told Drake he had been summoned by Demiurge, taking a seat as Drake nodded in farewell to them both and left. He hadn’t looked directly at Dream all day.

   She shifted in her seat. “I… I wonder what they’re doing.”

   Ryu didn’t move.

   “It’s… it’ll be fine; they said we’d be safe here. I’m sure they wouldn’t go through this trouble if…”

   Ryu remained like stone.

   Dream shivered.  Her gaze dropped to the ground as well.  “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

   “I know.”

   Dream lifted her vision to Ryu. He hadn’t moved, but he had finally, at last, acknowledged her.

   “I’m sorry,” she added.

   His hands moved, coming together to grip each other in a vice. He sighed, smoke pouring from his nostrils as he closed his eyes, not against the smoke, but against everything else.

   “I know.”

   She felt the helplessness welling up in her eyes, and tried to force the tears back with a shaky breath. About to say more, she opened her mouth.

   A knock at the door cut her off.

   Ryu looked over at her, his eyes meeting hers at last. Hers darted between him and the door, and he nodded with a stiff smile as he rose from his seat.

   “You’ll be next,” he told her, and stepped outside. She was left alone in the brightly lit room, trying to come to terms with the fact that Ryu’s understanding hurt worse than his accusation ever would have.  At least with an accusation, she would have felt like she was getting the resentment she deserved.

   Perhaps then, her relief at keeping her secrets would have felt less damning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ryu; whatever was in that readme, he's taking it pretty hard.
> 
> Real short one this time! But I've got the next ones pretty much ready; you can expect at least a chapter a day for like the next four days! Some are short like this one, but there's long ones on their way too!


	7. Brains and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albedo has some questions for Drake.

   She was tall, dressed in white, horns adorning her head atop black hair.  After Demiurge had shown him into the room and introduced her as Albedo, she had not invited him to sit, so Drake remained standing, echoing her still posture and convincing smile.

   The questions had been straightforward, but Drake could hear the intent behind them, and aimed to answer that more than her words.  “Is it true you appeared here on the ninth floor?” was really “How am I supposed to trust that three NPCs I’ve never before heard of simply appeared in Nazarick?”  He told her how they awoke in an empty room with only a letter to deliver, how they had been just as confused by their situation as everyone else seemed to be.

   “I see.  Then, you do have memories of something before arriving here?  Before joining us in Nazarick?” became “We are of Nazarick, you are not.  Doesn’t that define you to be outsiders?”

   Drake narrowed his golden eyes.  “Before joining Nazarick, we worked tirelessly for our Lady Nonymo.  She had those in the realm of the Supreme Beings she deemed to be unrighteous, and at her command we would infiltrate as best we lower life forms could to take or leave whatever she desired of us behind their defences.  With her guidance, we never once left a mission uncompleted. Our lives, like yours, have been of service to the Supreme Beings, albeit in different capacities.”

   Drake sighed, his gaze falling to the wall behind Albedo, his sculpted features betraying his inner feelings.  “From what I understand as explained to us by Lord Ainz, the level Nazarick was elevated to recently by the Supreme Beings was the addition of something more like what we existed as, but that alone was our existence. Our Lady created us to make autonomous choices amongst ourselves while we did her work, but the physical form and presence you here have been blessed with for so long was not needed.  As a result… I have never heard my Lady’s voice, or seen her face. I only have known her will.” Drake cleared his throat and looked up, golden eyes meeting golden eyes. “After seeing the majesty of Lord Ainz, I understand what a privilege I have missed. We feel like foreign entities here, but let me assure you; our intent is to carry forth with her desires for us. And she has made it clear that her desire is for us to serve Nazarick, as you do.”  Drake bowed his head. “There is nothing more we could wish for than to carry out her designs. Thus, our lives are for Lord Ainz to do with as he pleases.”

   Albedo raised her eyebrows slightly, but the mask she wore seemed to be relaxing at last. Drake respected her caution, but was pleased to see she might be believing him. There was no reason not to; he had been as plain and truthful as he could be.

   “Then to demonstrate your absolute devotion, you would follow our Lord’s every command?”  The meaning behind this question was obvious, hardly hidden by the succubus.  Her question had a steel quality to it, as though this was her utmost concern at last revealed.

   Drake lowered his head as he placed a hand over his heart, a move meant to display loyalty, but also, he hoped, to conceal his anxiety at the next questions he knew were coming.  “Yes, as my Lady has commanded.”

   “You would kill your companions at his word?”

   “Yes.”

   “End your own life?”

   “Yes.”

   He had no hesitancy.  Albedo was silent, her eyes searching over the doppelganger as he awaited her verdict.  He prayed she didn’t sense his lie.

   Finally it came.  Her hands clasped in front of her and she nodded.  “I see no reason for me to doubt your words.  Know this:  Your devotion will be tested, but that will come as you act in the service of Nazarick.  Pray you continue to find favor in Lord Ainz’s sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albedo is a tough cookie, but Drake can compete on her level. Next question, who is Ryu going head-to-head with???
> 
> (Hint: It rhymes with Bobytus)


	8. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu faces Cocytus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wee lil' baby chapter! Awwwwwwww.....

 

   “That’s a ridiculous question.”

   Cocytus hissed a puff of frost from his mandibles at his interview-ee’s response.  Ryu returned with a puff of smoke of his own.

   Demiurge had brought Ryu to a room in which he introduced the Guardian of the 5th floor, and told Cocytus to report to “the arena” when they had finished.  Cocytus had offered for Ryu to sit on the couch opposite him, and Ryu had responded by leaning over the back of it, resting his forearms over it’s back.

   Staring each other down, Cocytus had begun his questioning.  Ryu’s responses had been as short and uncomplicated as the questions (“Who are you?”  “Ryu. Doppelganger, creation of Lady Nonymo.” “How have you come to be here?” “My Lady sent us.  We woke when the sleep she set was disturbed.”) and as they continued, he had become more and more restless.  Now, he finally snapped back at the Vermin Lord.

   Cocytus grunted.  “If you wish to continue beyond this room, I suggest you answer it.”

   Ryu narrowed his eyes, straightening his back and no longer leaning on the couch.  “You want to know if I would ever betray a being such as Lord Ainz? You would dare to ask such a thing?”  He scoffed, his teeth showing behind upturned lips. “Let’s break this down: One. I don’t know Lord Ainz that well yet, but I understand Supreme Beings, and I understand the level of stupidity it would take to betray someone of such power.  I’m not that dumb. Two. I comprehend the situation my companions and I find ourselves in. We are in a tomb of unknown size and resources, surrounded by beings who are more than capable of controlling us by force, and yet we are being asked to declare loyalty of our own volition.  That doesn’t happen unless it’s meant honestly. Three.” Ryu paused at this, and he looked downward. Cocytus studied the expression plain on the doppelganger’s face. It was acceptance, but also pain. “We have been commanded by our Lady, as her last words to us, to protect Nazarick and serve her fellow Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown.”  He looked up at Cocytus, jaw set. “Know this: I do not allow my loyalty to my Lady to stand in question. As it stands, that now extends to Lord Ainz. The question you have asked is thus not worthy of me.”

   Cocytus nodded, satisfied.  This being was rough around the edges, yes, but he could not doubt the devotion with which he spoke, and he understood the boldness with which he spoke as a warrior.  Ryu had convinced Cocytus; he was ready to be taken to the next stage.

   Rising from his seat, Cocytus released another puff of frost.  Ryu was unable to read the expression of the warrior and in response tensed his posture, not sure if he should be ready to defend himself.  A plume of smoke once again rose from his nostrils in response to the ice in the air that exuded from Cocytus.

   "Follow me," the insectoid being told him, and Ryu relaxed slightly.  He nodded, satisfied with the acceptance of his response, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  Perhaps he could come to find friends here in this strange place, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Ryu actually walked away from that with a much better attitude than Drake. Not gonna say he did better, but I mean, he did probably just find a potential friend, sooo.... yeah, I'd say he did better.
> 
> I reeeeeally wanna just post the next chapter. I should probably edit it better first.... but I REEEEEAALLLY wanna post it...


	9. Angels and Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream isn't sure what to expect from Demiurge. He's not sure what to think of her.

 

   Dream hadn’t been waiting long for the knock on the door.  Still, when it came, she jolted back to the waking world, having already begun to drift off to sleep.  She had missed out on the rest her two companions had gotten last night, instead watching dream-bubbles float by.  She had found two others that seemed strong enough to try and store; the first she struggled with, straining to control it and ultimately losing the battle, making a small “eep!” as it popped in her hands.  The second took her much longer thanks to her extra caution, and it was a much smaller prize, but she managed to tame the bubble, adding it to her little vault in the back of her mind proudly. By the time she had finished that, the bubbles were few and far between, and she had begun to hear stirrings in the next room.  Her chance for rest was long gone.

   Now, giving a little gasp and looking around frantically at the sudden noise, Dream remembered what was currently at hand and took a deep breath, jumping out of her seat and walking to the door.  She was flustered enough by her almost-nap, and when Demiurge asked to come inside rather than ordering her to follow him, she almost nodded and stepped outside, then realized what he had said and blushed.  Thrown off balance, she stuttered and stepped backwards, allowing the devil to come into the room with a polite nod and a painted smile as though he hadn’t noticed her blunder.  He walked into the main area, pausing to stand quietly by the couch, hands clasped behind his back as he observed her. Clumsily she shut the door, then looked back at him, lost.

   “Oh!  Uh-- please, take a seat,” she said, realizing that he was treating this as her space, and himself a guest.  He had himself, after all, declared this to be the room of the trio last night. He waited for her to blush her way over, then sat as she did in the chair Ryu had been in as she took up her position on the couch.

   She waited.  He just watched her.  A lightbulb went off in her head again.

   “Oh, I’m sorry-- would, uh, you like a snack?  --Refreshment?... I could--” Dream floundered.  She did have some magic; transmutation magic, mostly.  She could try to create something for him out of a nearby object, but she was a little hesitant to try out her magic for the first time in front of the intimidating floor guardian, and something told her she wasn’t quite equipped for the action just yet.  “--I could find something--” Unable to think of better options and trying her best to avoid being rude, she reached into her inventory. As her hand slipped into the inky black portal that appeared, Demiurge’s eyes opened a bit wider, his shoulders pulling back in tension.  Oblivious, she retrieved a metal tin. “Here! Shortbread coo-- Oh… wait, no this is the sewing kit, let me try again--”

   Demiurge couldn't restrain a shocked hiss.  “How-- Lady Nonymo made that possible?!”

   Dream looked up, a bit frightened in her sleepy state at Demiurge’s sudden tone.  He was looking at her with a frown that was almost a snarl, his fingers curled over his knees.  She looked sheepishly at the tin again.

   “I--I mean, it’s apparently an old joke to not actually have cookies in these… at least, that’s what I understood--”

   Demiurge scoffed.  “Not the tin. You can access an inventory.  As can a Supreme Being.”

   “Oh.”  Dream looked at the tin, then at Demiurge.  “Oh! Is that… uncommon? She wanted me to store her items until Lord Momonga could take them.  I mean, _this_ isn’t hers!  I wouldn’t-- I wouldn’t use her-- She gave me some things to--”  Realizing she was probably only making things worse, she simply shut her mouth, face red.  Being in the presence of the floor guardian was daunting enough; not only was he much stronger than her in battle, of a high standing in Nazarick, and had the upper hand in information and understanding, there was also the residual feeling she couldn’t shake of already knowing him that kept her having to restrain herself from acting too casually.  He felt familiar, like a forgotten childhood friend.

   And, beyond that…

   Face still red, she risked a glance at the devil.  Slicked back black hair, intelligent expression, a lean build that very well filled out his pristine suit.  The simple but unique design of his silver glasses accented well with the earrings lining his left ear, giving the impression of a singular and interesting individual.  The strict frown of his mouth, lips currently hiding his dazzlingly white teeth with sharp incisors, didn’t detract from the overall effect she was perceiving of a collected but mischievous personality, and with each unconscious flick of the silver spiked tail that sat on the chair beside him, she had to restrain from glancing down to it.

   She tried to tell herself to ignore all these things, but she couldn’t deny that they were in fact very, very hard to ignore.

   His tail twitched.

   “What is your earliest memory?”

   Dream blinked, looking up.  Well, she hadn’t expected that question.  She’d expected perhaps an accusation, speaking against her being acceptable to carry the inventory of a Supreme Being, or perhaps when the questions did begin, something more like her commitment to serve Nazarick and not stir up trouble. This felt… oddly personal.

   “Well, uh…”  She set the tin beside her on the couch, deciding not to summon the inky blackness that had caused such a fuss again.  “...let’s see. I… I remember her first order.” Dream felt a smile cross her face as she thought back. “I remember my Lady giving me the impulse to extract information from a block in my path, and I remember the pure joy at being able to fulfil her command.  I was… at my simplest back then.”

   “And you grew.”  It was a statement just as much as it was a question, and Dream shook her head at it.

   “Not really; growing implies I did it on my own.   _She_ changed me.  She improved me.  I went from obeying orders to having to decipher what she wanted.  Eventually I _was_ at the stage where I was growing; she made me to learn and solve problems without guidance from her, but _she_ got me to that point.  I am only what she made me.”

   “Yes, of course.”  Dream felt her heart soar at his response.  To have herself acknowledged in light of her Lady by another creation who seemed to understand-- it was validating, freeing.  But then he asked his next question, and her heart came crashing right back down. “And what is it she has made you?”

* * *

 

   Demiurge watched intently as the woman spoke of her Supreme Being.  He sensed in her the same pride and happiness that he himself could relate to when he thought upon his creator.  But then, as though someone had taken a pin to a balloon, her smile disappeared and he watched a sadness come over her as he spoke his question.

   “I’m-- I’m whatever she needs me to be,” came the quiet reply.

   Well, that change was concerning.

   “Hmm.” His tail flicked in agitation. “And what would that be exactly?”

   She was silent.  Her eyes were tired, dark circles sitting below them as they danced back and forth with her thoughts, the corners of her pink lips not pulled as taut as when he had first entered the room, opting instead for a loose frown.  He took the moment to look her over, noticing how human she looked, though he knew better than to believe that to be the case. Half of her dark hair was pulled back out of her face, revealing soft but defined cheekbones which had been slowly becoming less flushed with color as she spoke of her Lady.  Her hands twirled in the air as she became more passionate in her words, the thin fingers now still and intertwined in her silence. Her petite figure was not devoid of curves, though they were not as pronounced as Albedo, and certainly not as prominently displayed; she wore a modest outfit, comprising of a tailored but not too tight long-sleeved shirt made of black lace and cotton, and pants of the same color with several large pockets.  She also wore a long hooded jacket with no sleeves, forest-green in color and plain other than the gold trim inside, outlining more pockets. It wasn’t what she had been wearing yesterday (a blue dress with white trim) and he wondered vaguely how many outfits and modes her creator had made for her.

   He waited for her to speak as he looked her over, then realized her gaze had drifted to land on his tail.  Containing his smirk from her, he lifted the end of it to hover next to his face, drawing her attention back.  As he had intended, she was completely flustered.

   “I’m-- I’m sorry, I-- um, what was the question?  I’m so sorry.” The color rushed back into her cheeks, and he realized he was quite pleased with himself.  He shook the feeling off with a huff of personal disappointment; why did he continually find himself treating her as friend when it hadn’t even been fully determined she wasn’t a foe?  That aside, this was no time for playing around, despite his urge to see her react to him.  He returned his tail to sit on the cushion.

   “What are you, Dream of Lady Nonymo?”

   She looked back and forth between his eyes, clearing her throat as she forced her embarrassment back.  “I am… I’m the same as I was for her. I’m whatever you need me to be. Whatever Nazarick and Lord Ainz require of me.”  She broke into a smile, trying to bring back the lightheartedness she had sensed in him for just a moment. “As long as that’s-- heh, y’know, not fighting front lines or--”

   “No.”

   Dream watched as Demiurge shook his head at her, anxiety rising in her swiftly.

   “That does not answer my question.”  Demiurge waved a hand aside flipitantly, annoyed that she wasn’t perceiving, or perhaps was avoiding, his true intent.  “I am not looking for a declaration of willingness to serve. You risked your life already against me in order to follow a mission to serve Lord Ainz.  That is not what is in question here.” Demiurge narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him. “What I am asking is, without hyperbole…

   “ _What are you?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear, Dream... did not do as well as the other two. Probably should have gotten some sleep last night before the big test, honey. That's gotta hurt.
> 
> Also, whatchu talkin bout, Demi?? You can't just ask someone that!! Rude.


	10. All Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Ryu, and Drake have a test to face together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Two decent-sized chapters in a row?? What am I, crazy??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--
> 
> (spoilers: yes, kensalyn absolutely is crazy.)

   Aura and Mare had already been chatting with Drake and Ryu for a while when Demiurge finally showed up with Dream.  The defensive leader of Nazarick had a deep frown on his face and his tail was twitching as he led the timid Dream into the arena.

   “Hey, they made it!” Aura called out teasingly as they came across the dirt towards the four others.  Drake and Ryu frowned at the state of Dream; neither of them were too pleased at how nervous she looked, or how much longer it had taken Demiurge to bring her than it had compared to the time between Drake and Ryu’s arrival.  Dream tried to raise a smile to them, but it was far too late; they were already shooting icy glares at the devil.

   “Yes, it seems they have,” Drake said, and Aura looked oddly at him, unsure of the reason for the sudden drop of enthusiasm in his voice.

   Ryu huffed, grinning sharply at the twins, arms crossing his chest. “Speak of the devil and he appears, right?  Too bad. We’ll have to gossip about him later,” he said, just loud enough for the two approaching to hear. He made an exaggerated conspiratory wink at the twins.  Aura sniggered, and Mare hid his smile behind a hand as Demiurge and Dream walked up to the small group.

   “I’m pleased to see you both here,” Demiurge said lightly with a polite smile, his attitude not displaying “pleased”.  Neither did Drake or Ryu’s. He ignored the cold reception of the doppelgangers, instead turning to the twin guardians.  “Are the preparations made?”

   “All ready to go!”  Aura replied brightly, saluting with a fist on her hip.  “It was a little more complicated than what we usually do, but the challenge was nice!  All that’s needed is some summoned minions, and it’s ready to your specifications!”

   Dream noticed Mare standing meekly to the side and behind his more outgoing sibling, and smiled and nodded to the fellow quiet member of the conversation, feeling a sense of camaraderie in his nervousness.  Mare smiled back, blushing and gripping his staff closer. These two seemed sweet; Drake and Ryu obviously already liked them, at least.

   “Excellent,” Demiurge said.  He reached a hand up to his neck, loosening the tie he wore.  “Then we will go to the stands. If you three would remain here, Mare will activate the preparations alongside myself, and you can begin the test.  Your goal is simple.” Pulling on one end, the tie whipped forward from his neck and he held it out, tossing it towards the other side of the arena.  “Retrieve that for me.”

   With a few leaps, the three floor guardians were in the stands, leaving the three companions in the middle of the arena.  Ryu scoffed.

   “That’s it?  That’s our big challenge?  Grab a necktie?”

   “No, I doubt it’s truly that simple,”  Drake muttered.

   “What, there’s gonna be a big summoned monster we have to battle?  Still not intimidated.” A puff of smoke escaped Ryu’s nostrils, a flame licking along the edge of his lips in anticipation.  “I’m not holding back this time.”

   Drake shook his head and started to speak, but then Mare raised his staff, Demiurge raising a clawed hand at the same time.  The ground around them shook, and stone shot upwards.

   Walls surrounded them on three sides, a flash of something clear whisking over the top like a ceiling.  At the same time, an echo of growls and roars sounded off beyond the stone walls, the noises of monsters being birthed from nothing at a command.

   Drake looked at Ryu and gestured with a pursed smile.

   “Yeah, yeah,” Ryu grumbled.  “Fine, it’s not that simple.”

   They all opened a mental channel, and the two doppelgangers stood at attention for Dream’s orders.  And waited.

   “...Dream.”  Drake waved a hand in front of the woman’s face and she jumped, looking up at him.  “Are you alright?”

   “ _What did that creep do?_ ”  She felt the accusation come from Ryu, heard a growl roll in his mind as he exuded anger and protectiveness.

   “It’s fine, I’m-- I’m ok, he just…. Asked a lot of weird questions.  Like, about not just who we are… but what I am.” She looked down the path in front of them, biting her lip nervously as she felt surprise radiate from her companions.  She avoided looking through the glass-like ceiling above them, to where she knew he was watching. “Like, what makes me different. I don’t think he liked my answer.”

   “ _Well, he can go stick his head in a beehive, and I’ll help_ ,” Drake thought at her, but said out loud, “You made it here, and that’s what counts. We have each other to get through this next part.”  He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and Ryu took his customary position in front with a sideways smile at her.

   She felt her heart rise.  After this morning, she was so worried they wouldn’t be comfortable with her anymore.  She had known from the moment they awoke yesterday that there was no going back to Lady Nonymo, and she had hidden that from them.  She had also had to explain her Lady’s bullet points on Dream’s… unique-ness, and those had been complicated. Not to mention the instructions given them, and the dangers those created for them.  To have her companions rally to her against the perceived threat of Demiurge’s treatment was enough to bring tears of gratitude to her eyes. She smiled and dabbed at them with her sleeve.

   “Yeah.  Yeah, ok…  Ok, Lady Nonymo taught me a story about a physical labyrinth once. Just a second…” She reached back into her inventory, pulling the tin from the inky black once again and retrieving a spool of thread before returning it.  Pulling a fist-sized rock from the wall with a bit of effort, she wrapped the end of the thread around it and dropped it at her feet, holding the spool. “I’ve got a hunch. Let’s go.”

   Thinking directionally, she moved them forward.

   A few dozen twists and turns later, the fifth monster to come across them fell at their feet.  Drake and Ryu took a moment to clean their claws as Dream checked over the partially charred remains, lifting a wing with a hand.

   “No tie,” she reported.  Drake sighed as Ryu grunted.  How many monsters would they be defeating before they reached their goal, they wondered?  The task before them seemed more about endurance than anything else. Drake and Ryu sent her a signal that they were ready to move forward.

   But she didn’t signal forward.  She signaled back. They looked to her in confusion, already moving as she directed, and she nodded in affirmation.

   “I have a hunch,” she reminded them.

   They traveled back to where they slayed the previous monster, watching the string as their guide, when the way was suddenly cut off.  Rather than going down a path, the bright blue string led under a stone wall.

   “Yep.”  Dream nodded, and both doppelgangers looked back at her with a groan.  She, instead, was smiling. They felt the whirring of her mind alongside theirs, saw her eyes darting back and forth as though she were furiously reading the page of a book, and recognized what she had done so many times on so many missions before; she was working through the problem.  “The maze is changing. We need an improved plan.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, her buddies still love her!! That's great!! So happy. I mean, it's not like she has a bunch of other secrets that would totally be devastating or anything. It's not like that. At all. No.


	11. A Glass Maze of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out what she's capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very excited about this chapter. I should be waiting til tomorrow to post it, because now I'm gonna have to write double time to keep on my goal of a chapter a day. I don't even care. I'll work as hard as I need to for Demi and my self-indulgent fluff.

 

   “Uuuuuuaaagh…”  Aura groaned and leaned back in her seat, resting her hands behind her head.  “Do you really need us here, Demiurge?”

   “If something goes wrong, it shouldn’t be an issue for me to handle alone,” Demiurge admitted, not looking away from the maze of stone and glass, but twitching his ears at the young dark elf’s impatience.  “However, this is your floor, Aura. I would expect you and Mare to be vigilant in whatever goings on should be occurring.”

   “O-Of course, Lord Demiurge,” Mare said.  “I-I think that, Aura j-just means…”

   “This is _boring_!”  Aura picked up where her sibling left off, grumbling as she looked down at the scene below.  Mare nodded in agreement. “At least earlier they were fighting, but now they’re just avoiding everything.  None of the summons have even noticed them since the last fight with the Winged Stone-Imp!”

   “If you need to entertain yourselves somehow, feel free,” Demiurge replied, still unwilling to move his gaze from the trio below.  “Personally, I find this quite interesting.”

   Aura rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, ok. Let us know if you need anything else!”  Gesturing to her sibling, the two bounded off across the stands, Aura whistling for one of her beasts to come and play. Demiurge paid them no mind.  While they were floor guardians, they were also still children, and certain things were to be expected. Truth be told, something about their impatience and need to be entertained warmed his heart; they were as their Supreme Being had made them, and that was just as it should be.

   Returning his thoughts to the scene below, he watched as the group somehow moved seamlessly once again to avoid another of his summoned monsters.  Drake transformed to copy one of the monsters they had already defeated, using the large form of a Bloated Lump to hide his companions and scout out whether or not the encountered summon held the item they were seeking.  Ryu, using his stealth, would sneak up to the summon and mark it with something Dream had pulled from her inventory: a container full of multicolored glitter. Demiurge had to appreciate the ridiculous but effective usage; it was unmistakable from a distance, and wouldn’t be easily gotten rid of if the summon managed to notice it on it’s back.  Dream had continued to unspool the thread, disregarding the fact that it would be useless for retracing their steps and instead using it as a sign they had already explored an area.

   All in all, he was impressed at how quickly they had made the best of their situation.  The maze Mare had created spanned the Arena floor and wasn’t easy to navigate with its size and changing nature, and the encounters had meant to drain their health and magic quickly, but they had found a way to wisely avoid battles and the use of excess magic as well as a way to rely on more than the layout of the maze itself for direction.

   He was quite interested to see how they would handle the actual retrieval.  Speaking of which… He stood, brushing off his suit. They were getting close to the end.

   Time to enter the fray.

 

* * *

 

   Almost every way they turned, they found blue.  The string had run out long ago, but Dream had just pulled out another spool of a similar blue and tied it to the end, tossing the new spool into one of her many pockets alongside the old one to continue unravelling.  There seemed to be only one direction devoid of the string, and they were walking along that path now. The general air in their connection was excitement; they had to be at the end of the test.

   “I’d say we’ve done pretty well,” Ryu said in a low voice.  “I doubt they planned on us being able to avoid all those enemies, and I’m feeling pretty amped for a final fight.  I’ll bet my eye teeth there’s an awesome final fight waiting.” He glanced back at the two others. “Agreed?”

   “Actually, yes,” Drake said.  His tone was pleasant, and while he was as vigilant as ever, a relaxed smirk sat across his face.  “I’ve been trying to imagine what else our Lady bestowed us with in terms of combat, and I’m interested to try a few things out.”

   Ryu shot a quick flame from his jaw in response, smirking at how much he loved what they had been gifted with already.

   Dream was quiet, staring up through the glass ceiling, her eyes scanning back and forth as though searching for something.  “I’m… a little worried, for one particular reason…”

   They turned a corner, and the maze suddenly ended.  A large open area lay before them, the tie crumpled on the ground in the middle of it all.  And in between them and it stood the figure Dream had just been searching the stands for…

   Demiurge.

   Two great bat-like wings shook themselves out and folded against his back, his arms spreading wide as though to welcome them as guests.  “I must commend you on your work; truly, it has been worthy thus far of the servants of a Supreme Being. However…”

   “Awww, shit,” Ryu hissed.

   Demiurge flexed his fingers, claws extending outward.  “...Your test isn’t over yet.”

   The red-suited demon streaked forward, Ryu charging forth to meet him.  Their claws clashed, Ryu digging his heels into the ground and grunting as flames poured from between his teeth, the force of the impact taking him back several feet.

 _“Get back in the maze,”_  Drake urged Dream, rushing forward to strike alongside his companion, taking on the form of the Winged Stone-Imp to attack from above.  Dream followed the battle instructions immediately, turning and running back into the maze, around the corner--

   Then froze.  They couldn’t both beat him, they all knew it.  In a straight out fight, the two doppelgangers weren’t strong enough to overcome Demiurge.  They were doomed to fail. And if they were doomed to fail… it did her no good to be alone.

   She turned on her heel, grabbing the corner with a hand to propel herself around it, and shot out into the open area.

 _“Dream, No!!  Turn around--!!”_  Both doppelgangers had taken flying forms, in the air with Demiurge, both simultaneously increasing their effort to keep his attention on them.  Ryu roared, changing to his natural form midair and blowing a wave of flames and smoke over the battle as a screen.  Dream saw him change back before falling too low, leaping back up into the increased frenzy.  As she looked up, still running, she locked eyes with the demon. As the smoke covered his form, he made a wicked smile.

   Suddenly Drake shot out from the cloud towards her, and for a moment Dream thought he had been struck down, but he twisted mid flight, throwing himself into the path of something black and sharp, and grunted.  Pain seared through their connection, and he paused in the air, gasping for breath.  A laugh, and more black objects shot out from the grey cloud against a roar from Ryu, who dipped backwards out of the smoke.  The black shards that didn’t strike into Ryu caught Drake, and now they were both falling, hitting the ground--

   “No!!”  Dream found herself frozen once again.  Memories flashed across her mind, stains of sorrow from the past she had ignored for so long.  The ribbon of red fabric was right there, but Drake and Ryu had also fallen so close--

   Then black shoes were touching down on the ground beside her.  “Pity,” Demiurge said smoothly.  “I was impressed with your ingenuity in the maze.  I had hoped it would continue out here.” He reached a hand forward, towards her.

   Drake’s teeth sank into his shoulder.

   Demiurge grunted, then hissed as he shook the bipedal dragon off of him, and Dream heard a sharp gurgle as Drake hit the ground.  Something in their connection stuttered towards static, and she felt him break in and out of contact.

   She panicked.

   Throwing her hands forward, she grabbed Demiurge’s arm and reached deep into the vault in her mind, calling upon her magic.  Pouring out everything she had, she roared as the blue and grey bubble burst, flooding out from her, down her arms, through her hands, into Demiurge.  The waves of sadness, the anchor of abandonment, the struggle of confusion, all of it washed from her into the devil, and she felt it fill him up.

   He shook, and fell downward, taking her with him as there sounded a small gasp of alarm. Was that gasp her?  Was it him?  She was trembling almost as much as he was, and pulled her hands away from his arm quickly, looking over to Drake.  He was lying on the ground, bloodied and disoriented, but very much alive.  He forced himself over to his side, blinking heavily as he looked from her to Demiurge, weakly pressing her mind with a state of confused questioning.  Ryu grunted as he rose to his elbows, pressing her with the same: _“What was that!?”_

   She replied that she was in the process of figuring that out.

   Looking away from them, she shuffled a knee backwards, moving farther from the murderous demon who had harmed her companions, who--  who was…

   Crying?

   Tears were streaming down the devil’s face, pooling on the ground below him.  His breath was shaky, voice ragged and low.  “Why…”  He lowered his face further, anger and sadness causing his form to shake violently.  His tail whipped around the calf of the leg that hadn't dropped to the ground, knee bent to support his crumpled shape, the silver appendage gripping tightly.  “Forgive me,” she thought she heard him mutter.  “My Lord… Lord Ulbert…”

   Dream paused for a moment.  There was a hitch in her breath as his words connected in her mind with the dream she had just forced onto him, of loss and loneliness.  It struck a similar chord in herself.

   She shook her head.  Emotional similarities realized or not, they were in the middle of something, and she had a goal to reach, not just for her but for the three of them.  It would be shameful, would reflect poorly on her Lady, to not reach that goal now.  Slowly, she stood and crept over to the ribbon of red.  Dusting it off, she brought it over to the devil and after a moment of hesitation draped it over his neck.  There.  She had retrieved it for him as ordered, and she felt a small sense of accomplishment that was overrun by the peculiar scene of the terms of their victory.  The red tie swung awkwardly, the ends almost brushing against the dirt floor. Demiurge still hadn’t moved, gasping quietly as the sobs shook him.  ...Should… should she just leave him be?  Something inside her said no, didn't want to see him alone in such a state of anguish. Such a handsome face shouldn't--

   Oh geez.  She really shouldn't let her thoughts get away from her.

   She sensed the blue waves, crashing ferociously, occasionally spilling out from him to the point where it would waft toward Drake.  She saw him flinch as a bit licked around his face, and the doppelganger blinked in confusion, staring over at her as he tried to figure out what was happening.  Dream wrung her hands nervously, biting her lip in the uncomfortable silence.  Maybe she should tie it for him.  At least that would give her hands something to do.

   Cautiously, she reached forward and took the two ends, looping them around each other.  She didn’t know how to do a basic knot, but once out of the blue Lady Nonymo has asked her to look up instructions for an eldredge knot.  Perhaps her Lady had known she would need such knowledge in this very moment.  The idea gave her comfort, that even now her wonderful Lady might still be lending her help.

   Letting herself get lost in the intricacies of the knot and relaxing slightly in the doing, she tied it neatly and carefully pulled it up into place.  His breathing began to settle and he looked up at her, tears slowing as he blinked them from his vision.  His crystalline eyes gave the impression of flitting back and forth between her own.  His ears twitched, causing the earrings on the lower half of his left to jangle against each other a bit in the movement.  She felt more than heard the deep, confused sigh rumble in his chest as he frowned up at her.

   “It wasn’t your fault,” she said quietly.

   His shoulders shuddered again as his teeth flash out from the frown.  He raised his own hand to his tie, straightening it more out of habit than need, then stood quickly, clearing his throat and walking off towards the stands.

   “Congratulations.  You’ve passed.”

   The trio watched silently as he walked off, hands clasped behind his back and tail perfectly still behind him.  Eventually he spread his wings and took flight, headed towards the arena exit as a confused Mare and Aura jumped past him into the open area.  Mare hopped over to the two doppelgangers, healing spells already prepared, and Aura set up next to Dream, turning to fold her arms and cock her head to the side as they both watched Demiurge leave.  The blue still hadn't completely left him, but his back was so straight, his movements so self-assured, Dream knew the twins had no idea of what he was currently experiencing at all.

   “So… what in the world did we just miss?” the beast tamer asked.

   “Honestly…” Dream watched as Demiurge touched back down, his stride uninterrupted as he disappeared down the exit.  “I’m not completely sure I could explain.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Demiure = my kryptonite. Actually, any Demi-pulled-out-of-his-element = my kryptonite.
> 
> In case you can't tell, I can't 'fight scene' to save my life. I hope I faked it till I maked it! Or at least till I maked it make logical sense. Ryu's smoke screen was a bit of a cop-out on my part, but... Meh. On to the next chapter!!
> 
> I have a cute little bonus bit of Aura and Mare cleaning up... should I post it?... hmmmm.....
> 
> *and if you get the reference of the title, thank you for joining me on this mini-meme journey, please enjoy the rest of your stay (~^‿^) ~


	12. Glitter Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura and Mare are on cleanup duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I'm posting it.

 

   The arena was in an odd state of disarray.

   It wasn’t the worst state it had ever been in, but the stone maze and the bits the trio had left behind called for a different sort of cleanup method. The twins would need to clear the blue string from their dirt, which meant removing it from below the stone walls before retracting them into the earth rather than leaving the bits of blue hanging around underground along with the stone.  And while the summons were easy to send on their way to the seventh floor…

   “U-um, Aura, don’t you think we should c-clean them up a bit?”  Mare put a finger to his chin, wrinkling his eyebrows together as the pair watched the monsters amble off, backs shimmering with multi colored sparkles.  Aura shrugged.

   “Demiurge can sort out the glitter,” she snickered. Enjoying her mischievous act for the day, she skipped off to check the arena floor one final time.  Mare watched as the gruesome creatures gleamed like fairy dust as they disappeared from sight, imagining them lumbering around the hell-like landscape of the seventh floor. He had to admit… it would be pretty funny.  As he grinned at the thought, a scream broke the silence.

_    “NOOOOOOOOOO— MARE, HELP!!” _

   Mare eeped, rushing to his twin’s side.

   Aura stood perfectly still, a panicked look on her face as she held the glass bottle of multi colored glitter aloft. But the glitter wasn’t in the bottle. As she had lifted the cracked glass, it had split apart and its contents burst into the air. Now, Aura whined as Mare looked over her predicament. She was covered from head to toe in minuscule sparkles, like an Aura-themed disco ball.

   Mare turned to leave.

   “Hey!! Where are you going?? Don’t leave me like this!”

   “Ah—Aura, please don’t—!” Mare squealed as Aura leapt after him, tackling him and getting them both covered in the plague-like rainbow of color. Giggling, they set off on a chase, the air filling around them with dusty sparkles as their joy echoed in the empty arena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two. They're so freakin cute. The are officially going to have random glitter bits shimmer on them for the rest of this story because I don't care if you have magic or not, glitter NEVER fully goes away.


	13. Hate To Burst Your Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions discuss Dreams abilities and more, and Demiurge considers his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last update for a few days... because I'm... writing another one too. I told you I was crazy. I mean, I did warn you. I'm gonna have to quit my job to feed my demiurge fanfic addiction as I type furiously on the streets because I can't afford an apartment anymore because I don't have a job--
> 
> So, yeah, I will get back to this one. But... it's gonna be two or three days! See you soon, and enjoy!

   “Ok, wait— this one looks pretty solid— got it!  Ok, for real, you’ve gotta be able to see that one. This bubble is so vivid!”

   The two doppelgangers shook their heads. All they saw was Dream, hands in front of her as though holding an invisible bowling ball, having just chased it across the room like a butterfly. She looked between them incredulously, and they shot the expression right back at her.

   “Literally, you are holding a section of air,” Drake shrugged.

   Dream made an offended sound, and Ryu walked up to her and stuck a hand in the space between hers. She watched it, confused.  “I’m gettin’ nothin’,” Ryu confirmed.

   “You can’t even pop them?!” They couldn’t tell if Dream was still offended or had moved on to amazed. “But then… can you see it when I do this?”  Dream stared at the empty space, concentrating intently. They waited. She grunted, hands starting to shake, and as they slowly came closer together she smirked, looking for something like praise or approval from her partners.

   They glanced between each other; they still just saw empty space. A sly grin crept onto Ryu’s face, and Drake raised an eyebrow.

   Before Drake could tell him no, Ryu reached forward and put his hands outside Dream’s.  She squealed in objection as Ryu gave them a slight push and she balked backwards as though he’d thrown a water balloon into her face.

   “Wha— you made me pop it!!”  She was sputtering, wiping at her face and shirt to rid herself of whatever invisible ailment had just assaulted her, and Ryu burst out in a fit of laughter.

   “And now we know I can!” he snickered, Dream pouting at the mess only she could see as Drake restrained his own laughter at her child-like reaction.

   “Oh, it can’t be that bad,” Drake said.  “What was that one of?”

   “Just— pink. Lots of  _ pink _ .”  She sighed, trying not to be amused as well and failing, her last word bursting forth with a giggle.  “It’s fine, it’s fading already, but man! That one could have probably stained a whole room pink for days if I managed to tame it.”

   “So…”  Ryu dropped into an armchair from the side, legs hanging over an armrest while one of his arms drooped across the back.  “That’s what you used on Demiurge. A ‘tamed’ one.”

   “Yeah.  Yeah, I found it floating around last night… I’ve actually seen a few with some similar elements.”  She looked around at the bubbles that only she could see, concern and sadness wrinkling her forehead.  “I’m pretty sure they’re all because… they miss their creators too. I mean, they’re not all as dark as the one I tamed!  The beings here seem to really love Lord Momonga, and that’s a spot of light, but…”

   Drake nodded.  “Yes. But no one will ever be her.”

   The room was silent.  Dream wrung her hands.

   “I… I need to apologize again.  I shouldn’t have kept--”

   “We understand why you didn’t tell us right away,”  Drake reassured her. Ryu grunted in agreement. “It’s… hard to bear, but we know that you were just trying to keep us from the pain of knowing she had left for good for as long as you could.”

   Dream bit her lip, looking at the floor.  Yeah… because that’s what happened. Lady Nonymo had simply left them.  That’s what her note had implied to the two doppelgangers, anyways.

   She remembered earlier that morning, waiting as she heard them mumble in half-asleep confusion as they opened their letters and read over them, then Drake’s figure darkening the door to her bedroom as he demanded she explain.  What did Lady Nonymo mean, “Welcome to Nazarick, your new home”? She couldn’t really have meant, “I’ll miss you,” as though they weren’t ever going to return to her?

   She hadn’t abandoned them here… had she?

   And the next part, the implication that Dream already knew all of this, that it was of the utmost importance to not release “it”, and the story of why, just added to their confusion.  The idea that things could or would be kept from them by one another was jarring and new, as were many aspects of their new state of being, and they had a hard time coming to terms with that.

   “We’re still trying to figure out how to deal with the rest of it, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out together,” Drake added, noticing her lost in thought and guessing correctly what about.

   “Yeah, no prob.  You’ve got quirks; some hidden, some  _ really _ hidden,”  Ryu teased, “but we’re here for you.  And not just because we were commanded to keep an eye on you.  We’re a team.” He put a hand in the air, making a thumbs up as he leaned back in the armchair, stifling a yawn.  “You’re not dying on our watch. Just, no more running into clear danger like today outside the maze.”

   She blushed.  “Well, I mean, that worked out in the end.”

   “Yes,” Drake admitted, “But next time it probably won’t.  Next time we may be up against an enemy that doesn’t have allies nearby waiting with healing spells for us.”  The chiding tone in his voice was well earned, but Dream still grumbled at it through her embarrassment.

   “Still, gotta say, it was pretty satisfying to see that jerk get laid low.”  Ryu’s voice drifted as he closed his eyes, settling further into the chair.

   Dream pouted.  “To be fair… He has three intruders that he somehow got put in charge of that he doesn’t know what to do with.  He’s gotta be stressed out, with everything else going on. And he knows something’s up, with his weird questions.  He was so… I don’t know if it was jealous or disappointed when I told him Lady Nonymo had me direct her household back in the realm of the Supreme Beings.”

   “Jealous,” Ryu declared.  “You do remember he beat us up today, right?”

   “I mean, that’s obviously not what he was looking for when he asked ‘what’ I am.”  Dream ignored Ryu’s commentary. “But I feel like he was digging for something more, beyond that.  Like there was something more personal he wanted to figure out. I just don’t know what.”

   Drake narrowed his eyes at her. Dream felt the blush in her cheeks deepening as she pretended to not notice his piercing gaze searching for the motivation behind her words.  Whether he saw something or not, he didn’t press the matter.

   “Hm.”  The golden-eyed doppelganger took a seat on the couch with a sigh.  “You know,  _ we _ don’t actually know too much about your time serving Lady Nonymo alone. We’ve never had opportunity to ask questions that weren’t driven by the mission at hand.  What… what was she…”

   “Like?  She was… kind.  There was only ever one being there with her, and that was a pet she kept.  And yet, she spoke to me all the time. Sometimes she would activate me just to talk to me.  Just so I could hear her.” Dream seemed to bask in the memory. “It was heaven. I don’t think she liked the world outside her home, but she made the world inside blissful.  She had me handle tasks and daily duties, sure, but she also gave me so much knowledge and attention, spent so much time just teaching me.”

   “To learn from our Lady’s own voice…”  Drake murmured it, as though the thought were painful and beautiful at the same time.

   “Like what?”  Ryu sat up, having been watching Dream’s face as she described it.  “What did she teach you?”

   “Well-- there was--”  A painful ache throbbed in her heart.  “...She taught me a lullaby.”

   Ryu hummed contentedly, settling back down into his seat and closing his eyes.  “A lullaby...perfect. Mind singing it for us?”

   Dream looked at her two companions and saw the longing in them.  Drake glanced up at her with sad eyes and smiled, while Ryu let a thin trail of smoke drift lazily from his nostrils.  She nodded, and took a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

 

   The shadow retreated from under the doorway, returning to its owner who sat in a room in another hall, filing paperwork and finishing reports.  The conversation it repeated was informative, but not as much as he would have liked. Demiurge’s sigh sounded almost like a snarl. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers; she had been right about one thing, he was getting some unneeded stress from this situation.  He had other duties to attend to. He really should hand this extra issue over to an underling to deal with, and simply work off the data collected.

   He just couldn’t bring himself to do that, however.  He couldn’t shake the feeling (now further confirmed by the words Dream had spoken) that there was something more to these three than met the eye.  Specifically her. There was something about her that kept drawing him in…

   If he was going to add this to his work load so prominently, he would need to temporarily take something else off.  The very thought grated at him. It was time to meet with his generals. Perhaps he could reassess what they were capable of taking on, and set their workload accordingly.  He had recently sent them to the upper levels to complete some tasks and they were likely still there.  Demiurge nodded to himself, standing from the desk to walk towards the floor exit.  It was the night of their third day in the new world, and he craved a clear intention, something to point his efforts toward. Who knew; perhaps this meeting could provide just what he needed to get his mind off of Dream.

   The newcomers.  Not just her. Get his mind off of the three newcomers.

   Grumbling and cursing his own thoughts, he stalked down the hallway, causing a group of maids to cower away out of his path. He nodded politely to them as he walked by; he didn’t mean to trouble any member of Nazarick, but it couldn’t be helped at the moment. He subdued the black flames that hung around him like an aura, willing them to cool despite his agitation.  This was putting him in quite the mood.

   He should really hand this off to a subordinate.

   His tail twitched.

   He knew he wouldn’t.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, you need a task to focus on, Demi? Hmm... how about a misinterpretation of Momonga’s chatter as a plan for world domination??
> 
> Tomorrow’s gonna be a bit of a free day for the trio! They’re gonna find someone to hang with, maybe explore the tomb a little bit. I’m not sure who I should send them to... I’ve got a task for them, but I really wanna give them a bit of fun/adventure! Any suggestions, stick em in the comments! Otherwise, we’ll see where my crazy takes me!


End file.
